


Maybe something has been save... maybe it was not all wrong

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: After what happened in Argentina, Marc’s hope to regain Valentino’s trust was crushed with his own behaviour and after trying to ignore him, he decided it was about time to try to catch Vale’s attention again. But without talking to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Vasco Rossi song “Sally” 
> 
> It's the first time I write about these two and I don't know...
> 
> *English is not my first language

Marc remembered his first race like it was yesterday.  

He was on his bike getting ready for the race and remembered that he hasn’t eat anything because of the anxiety and afraid that his stomach would put out anything that came in. He was speechless and couldn’t even talk to his bike, he simply didn’t know what to say. The fear faded away when the lights went out and he found himself fighting with him. He felt complete, like he really belongs there. At the end he didn’t care he lost the battle because really, he just completed his first race stepping up on the podium with Valentino Rossi. 

He felt the warm in Valentino’s body when he pushed him into a tight huge in parc ferme. They both were so happy that he felt like he was in heaven and nothing could put him down. 

The season past and he couldn’t believe he was leading, but still something was missing, he missed the Italian fighting with him like the first race. Right, he was fight against a great rider but still, he wanted to learn more from Valentino, he wanted to know everything and to be like him. He enjoyed every time they talked to each other, every time they were together on track. 

After he won the title that year, he also enjoyed Valentino’s company outside the MotoGP world, learning from him also  _other_  things. And, fuck, he was on top of the world. 

2014 came and he thought that the things couldn’t get any better. But it could. He was winning races that himself couldn’t imagine he could win and above all, Valentino was with him the whole time. He was with him on track, in the podium, in the motorhome and every training and spare time. 

He was champion again and they relationship was getting stronger and stronger and he couldn’t imagine his life without the Italian anymore. Because they fit together, they are meant to be. 

 

But then, he thinks, then everything starts going down for him. He shakes his head, trying not to remember those things anymore, but his mind can’t rest, it keeps playing his favourite moments but also the ones he doesn’t want to remember. Actually, he doesn’t want to remember anything, unfortunately – or not - it’s a part of who he is. 

 

2015 was a bad year for him, but he couldn’t complain because Valentino was fighting for the title and really, everything he wants is that the trophy stays in the house, he is not ready to let it go. What went away was him. 

Sepang happened and he couldn’t believe it happened. They weren’t like this, accusing each other with hurtful words not only for the media but also for each other. It was over. Was over for him who didn’t even had the chance to be champions, was over for Valentino who lost his tenth and was over for then who blame the other for the shit season. 

At the end they weren’t perfect together. In this world anyone can be, because they are competitive and in the battle between race and love, race won. 

They saw each other again only in pre-season and the air was heavier than ever and he felt himself sick for being like this. His personal life was a mess and turned again when Barcelona happened. 

When Luis died, he knew it affected Valentino in a way it wouldn’t affect anyone else, because he was there many times that the older cried missing his best friend. And this time wouldn’t be different. It wasn’t. 

He found Valentino in his motorhome watching old videos and with a bottle of whiskey. That night he stayed with him and after they shake hands on the podium, they were back together. Those months felt like a nightmare, a nightmare he didn’t want to repeat because life was too short to stay away. 

 

And still, it happened again. This time his stupid fucking mistake like a child who can’t ride a motorcycle. He had to hit him, above all people, he had to hit him and make his fucking crash. He tried to apologise, but Uccio was happy to send him away... yeah, he always knew Uccio was jealous of him and this time he won because Valentino didn’t even talked to him, after that race they didn’t exchanged a single world. Everything went down again. This time because of him. 

 

But he loved Valentino. He loves Valentino. In a way that he can’t explain, he just loves him. He always did. He still does. 

Marc promised himself he will grow up, this time for real, this time not only to regain his lover trust but this time also to not crash anymore and make good for his own career. He didn’t want to be a champion who was still doing Moto2 stupidities, he wants to be remembered for something else, so he saved more than before, he saved every time he could, he saved even if he wasn’t going to crash and did it only to frenzy everybody. 

On track he was the king and no one could beat him, he was leading the championship and heading to be world champion again. But something was missing. 

 _Today,_  he decided,  _today I’m going to change it_.  

So he went to the media, the only way he could possible talk to Valentino. He wanted him back, he want, at least, the looks and the shaking hands on the podium. 

“I want to return to the Ranch” 

“My favourite ride? A good reference is Valentino, what he is doing is impressive” 

“I want to make up with Valentino, I understood my mistake” 

Maybe like that... just maybe Marc thought Valentino could talk to him. And he headed to Misano with a little hope that it could be fixed, that everything they went through – he went through – every sleepless night thinking about what they had was a plan to make they stronger.  

And it was what he asked when he went to Vatican. He prayed for his plan to work. And this time to last forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write a second chapter for this one, but Valentino's behavior pissed me off and I needed to finish their story.

He wasn’t expecting anything. At all. Actually, he was. He was expecting being ignored just like the other times and really, he was ok with it. He did what he could and he wasn’t unhappy with his life; he was going to be champion again, he was almost sure and he was going to beat all the records because he can. 

The feeling of change the world and be one of the greatest was enough for him. Almost enough.

The last couple of days he was – stupid – to think that he could have both things, he couldn't. It’s not for someone like him, especially with another rider. By the time the press conference started he was convinced that it was really over, Valentino didn’t even looked at him. But of course someone had to ask about it and he curse himself for had said he wanted to make peace with him.

The answer, well, that he didn’t expect because really, you don’t have problems with me? And his anxiety alongside his way to do things without even think, he asked to shake hands. Of course Valentino refused, what was he thinking? He hated him.  _I’m being a fool in front of the world and it’s my fault again, congratulations Marc._

Proud of himself for not flatter, after all he is grown up now and needs to play the game. The torture came to an end and he found himself talking to his team by the end of the dat, setting the things for free practice. He needed everything perfect because now will be impossible for him to ride there, so he needed to win and be his best version.

Couple of hours later he was lying on his motorhome, thankfully alone because Alex would piss him off with the subject that he, now, was fully convinced that was really over, for good. Was he completely ok with it? He didn’t know, but the past is past and he can’t change, definitely can't chan...

The knocking on his door woke him up from his thoughts.  _Shit, when I thought Alex wouldn't ask me if I’m_ ok...But it wasn't his brother who he found standing by his door, it was Valentino. 

He was surprised, what could he want with him after ignoring him in front of everybody? Now he wanted to talk? Marc didn't want anymore, he was done... Done of being played over and over, done of apologizing and being ignored...

But by the way the other was looking, he wasn’t any better. For a moment Marc contemplated to shut the door and leave him outside, but he was too far gone with curiosity that he asked him in.

Some time passed without them saying a world, both standing next the door, staring each other, looking in each other eyes for the first time after a long period. Valentino was the one to break the silence, after all, he was the one who left the comfort of his own motorhome to face something he was afraid to face.

“I’m sorry”

Oh, he was sorry. “Sorry for what? For hate me so much that you can’t even be polite with me?” He couldn’t take anymore, the tears he was holding for never, because he wasn't planning on crying like a idiot, started rolling like never before.

Valentino took a step closer and with a hurtful look he took a deep breath. “I don’t hate you I just... I can’t do it in front of them, you don’t understand...”

“What I don’t understand? Please, explain it to me, I can’t keep going like this.”

“We can’t be friends. We can’t be like before because our world is what it is, one day you will understand why I did it, why I said those things.”

“But...”

“I meant what I said, we don’t need to prove anything, the media doesn’t matter, what people think don’t matter, do you wanna talk? I’m here to talk, but no one need to know”

Marc didn’t know how to react, because really, what Valentino wanted? He didn’t understand, why they can’t talk outside? Wouldn’t it be better for the sport? But his thoughts, once again, were stopped with something he didn’t expected. They were so close, more than they ever been since Argentina and, fuck, Valentino kissed him, a kiss full of excuse and desperation. 

That night he stayed, a thing without promises, probably without future, but it was what Valentino had to offer, he missed Marc so much, but he needed to play the game, a game he wasn’t willing to give up just yet. 

It wasn’t what Marc wanted, but he couldn’t deny. It wasn’t ok, but was enough for now and if he needed to play the game too, he was into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad with the situation, I had a friend who stopped talking to me because of one mistake, like the two of them and we had a bad end, so I want to think everything will be ok with them because everything is so personal to me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> ...forse la vita non è stata tutta persa  
>  forse qualcosa s'è salvato  
> forse davvero non è stato poi tutto sbagliato...


End file.
